


Who Needs Words?

by SpillingInkOnPaper



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ASL, Alive Bianca, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Bob is a janitor, Camp Half-Blood, Depressed Nico, Fluff and Angst, Happy Nico, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Mute!Nico, Mutual Pining, Nico is a Dork, Pining, Sass, Sign Language, Solangelo Babies, Will is a Mess, and piper - Freeform, asl grammer, but then, famous Bianca, guardian!Chiron, how do aus work?, i am trash, introverts and extroverts, matchmaker jason, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillingInkOnPaper/pseuds/SpillingInkOnPaper
Summary: idk. This was a request that i really liked. Um...Nico has been going to Camp Half-Blood for years now but now his best friend is leaving for collage. Honestly, Nico planned on waiting for other dedicated extrovert to come and adopt his sorry introverted ass but Jason won't have it. Jason starts teaching a sign language class at Camp so that some kids will be able to talk with Nico. Jason also keeps up his ever-going plan to get Nico a boyfriend by bringing one Will Solace to Camp. Nico instantly falls but does Will feel the same? Probably not. I mean, who would want to date a defective gay emo with a famous badass for a big sis?





	1. Who needs words when I have myself?

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this was requested by a guest who goes by the name HeartBronze3892. At least i think they're a guest. But anyway, this is for them.  
> Signing is in CAPS because I couldn't get bold or underlined or italitc text to work. If anyone knows how to get that working PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me. if a word or name is like T-H-I-S then it's being finger spelled.

Dear Bianca,

Chiron suggested that I start a diary to help me sort through my feelings but that’s stupid so instead I’m writing to my big sister. I mean, this is still stupid, writing to a sister 2,965 miles away but at least its better then writing to myself in a diary like some mental patient. 

 

“Hey Neeks! I want you to meet some people,” Jason called, jogging over to my spot in the shade.

I slammed the journal shut on my pencil and tucked it between my back and the tree I was leaning against. I put my thumb to my chin crooked my pointer in front of my pursed lips signing ‘WHO’.

Jason pointed to a freakishly tall dude with messy brown hair and big sunglasses that made it impossible to see his eyes. Next to him was an absolutely gorgeous specimen of the human race. He had roguishly tousled black hair and his clothes were worn, natural holes were scattered around his jeans. And gods, I could see how defined his jaw was from here. Sadly he was looking at the taller boy next to him and I couldn’t get the entirety of his features.

“The tall one is T-y-s-o-n and the other boy is P-e-r-c-y. They’re part-time brothers-”

‘YOU MEAN HALF-BROTHERS?’ I signed, interrupting Jason to show him the correct sign. Jason tries, he really does but sometimes when he’s excited its hard for him to sign. I get it, and its not like I really need Jason to sign to me. I can hear him just fine. 

“Yes! Come on, its they’re first time at camp and I wanted to introduce you! I know Percy from school and of course I met Tyson through him.” Jason said, signing randomly through his rant.

I peeked at the hottie - Percy - again and shrugged. It couldn’t hurt, even if Jason was only introducing me because he was going to a different camp next year and didn’t want to leave me alone. I tossed out an ‘ok’ and followed the excitable blond - but only after slipping my journal into my hoodie pocket.

“You’re going to love them! Percy has the same dry humor as you and Tyson - well - you can’t not love him,” Jason ranted, no longer signing since he was tugging me along.

I rolled my eyes and allowed Jason to pull me right up to the brothers. “Percy, Tyson, this is Nico,” Jason said, signing angel but with the letter N. Deciding to ignore my sign name, I turned to the brothers, smiled and waved.

Tyson grinned back and started clumsily signing. ‘GOOD MORNING M-I-C-O, NICE V MEET YOU. I A-M HAPPY V B-E HERE.’

I smiled up at the boy and signed ’GOOD MORNING’ back before snapping a hand at Jason. ‘HELP HIM WITH THE TWO AND V PROBLEM. AND BE. REMIND HIM N AND M. GOOD JOB TEACHING.’

Jason flushed but smiled nonetheless. “Come here for a second Tyson. Percy why don’t you talk to Nico for a minute.” And then Jason pulled Tyson a short distance away.

Percy looked from Jason to me, bewildered. I took his shock as an opportunity to take in his beautiful sea green eyes that went perfectly with his surfer tan.

“So um,” Percy cleared his throat, “I, uh… don’t know a lot of… sign. Tyson is much better.” I bit my lip when Percy signed good to go with the word better. Okay, he was definitely cute.

‘THAT OK.’ I signed slowly, hoping he got the gist of it. 

He squinted at my hands like he was replaying my movements. “That’s okay?” I nodded. Percy ran a hand through his hair. “Honestly, Jason just taught us on the drive over here. I mean, he’s always using it but I just don’t pay much attention. I never thought I’d have to use it and I’ve been too swamped to learn it for fun lately. Though I think Jason was talking about holding a sign language class this summer. Maybe I could join that with Annabeth. Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I’m ranting.”

‘THAT OK. A-N-N-A-B-E-T-H WHO?’ I asked. I didn’t dare hope but I didn’t let myself think the opposite either. Think positive.

“Uh… I got the who and I’m going to assume you mean Annabeth.” I nodded. Well, he had common sense. “Annabeth is my girlfriend.” Percy said with a blinding smile. “She’s been coming to this camp for a while and she invited me and Tyson to come this year. She’s tied up with some family things right now so Jason brought us to sign ups today.”

I smiled, put my thumb on my chest and wiggled the rest of my fingers. Oh well, I wouldn’t get too heartbroken over this. So what if he had a girlfriend? It didn’t matter. 

Percy snapped his fingers and grabbed at his hair again. “Oh I know this one… fine? Wait no, your fingers moved… like you’re fanning yourself! Cool! That’s the sign for cool.” Percy said with a triumphant grin. Then it dropped. “I mean like the hip cool not the… weather kinda cool. It’s definitely not cool out.”

I grinned. Everyone learns in different ways and this was definitely not the silliest way I had seen. 

“Ok, we’re back. I think Tyson’s got it now. HOW DID GO?’ Jason said, directing the last part at me with only signs. 

‘GOOD. T-Y-S-O-N BETTER THAN P-E-R-C-Y. HE FUNNY.’ I signed. 

“YEAH, T-Y-S-O-N LEARN A-B-C FROM ELLA. YOU TALK ABOUT WHAT?” Jason questioned.

I frowned at him. Did Jason not know Percy had a girlfriend? “SIGN LANGUAGE AND HOW P-e-r-c-y WILL TAKE ASL CLASS WITH HIS GIRLFRIEND.” I signed, emphazing the girlfriend bit.

“Percy, you didn’t tell him about Will?” Jason complained. 

Percy blinked. “Oh, I was supposed to tell Nico about Will? I thought it was some other kid. I mean,” Percy gave me a hesitant look, “no offense but Will hasn’t dated anyone remotely like Nico. I don’t know if Nico’s his type.”

I scowled and made a gesture Percy didn’t need to know sign language for. 

He held up his hands. “Hey, that’s not what I meant! It‘s got nothing to do with being mute or even being a guy. Will just has a thing for red heads. And they’re usually more… colorful.” Percy said. 

I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands into my dark hoodie. Okay, maybe I looked a little emo but I was not. I just liked my black.

“Just trust me, I thought this out,” Jason said.

“I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKE WILL BETTER THAN JERK,” I signed furiously. Jerk wasn’t his actual name but we don’t speak of him.

“Yes, yes! Believe me when I say Will is sssooo much better.” Jason said.

“W-I-l-l is awesome,” Tyson said with a grin, which should have been creepy since I couldn’t see his eyes but it just seemed pure on him. 

“Yeah, don’t get me wrong, Will is great. Gods know he’s patched me up more then a few times. I just don’t know if Will is… compatible as a boyfriend.” Percy jumped in, defending his friend. “He’s an amazing friend regardless.”

I stopped scowling but I didn’t smile either. “FINE. I WILL MEET W-I-L-L BUT NO DATING.” I said, giving Jason the look.

“Fine, fine. No dating.” Jason promised, but I didn’t believe him.

BUZZ!

“Oh, right. I have to get these guys signed up. See ya later Neeks!” Jason said, turning off the alarm on his watch.

“BYE. NICE TO MEET YOU.” Tyson signed, still smiling.

“Yeah, it was nice meeting you. See you around Nico,” Percy said, following Jason to the sign up tent.


	2. Who needs words when you can stare at angels?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets Will. twice

A shadow fell over my sketch book. I scowled, hoping it wasn’t some jerk. I had my headphones on and I was hunched over my book, I didn’t want to be bothered.

I glared up at the fool who dare interrupt my drawing time… only to stop short.

It was an angel, an angel had interrupted me. Oh gods, he was tall and tan and muscled and holy hera I couldn’t tell if the halo around his face was from the sun, his hair, or an actual halo. Striking blue eyes sparkled at me and I could only describe the color as happy. I think I saw a few constellations - I mean freckles.

Oh gods his lips were moving and they were so plump and pink and bitten? Oddly that just added to their charm. Sh*t what was he saying?

Luckily I still had my headphones on. Quickly I ripped them off and gave him a quizzical look, trying to keep my gaze from straying.

“I was just wondering if you could point me in the direction of Mr. D? Ja- a friend told me that I should talk to him instead of… Chiron, I think?” the angel asked.

Not wanting to shatter my illusion of normality I pointed to Mr. D’s wine red mustang that was just pulling in. He had probably been nursing a hangover. I glanced at the sun. No, it was too late for a hang over, Mr. D had… a good night.

The angel followed my hand and I gazed at his physic a little more. He wore a loose white shirt that had music notes floating up and over his right shoulder. I smiled at that and moved onto the boy’s tight jeans. Quickly I looked back up at his shirt when I felt my own… jean area get warm.

“Cool, thank you. I like your shirt,” he said, smiling a million watt grin that nearly blinded me.

Luckily I had an excuse to look away at my black tee-shirt that said ‘if the music is too loud you’re too old’. Crap, what was I supposed to do now? I couldn’t get away with not talking now.

“Come on dude, I want to get a good look at the work out room, and don’t you have a lunch thing soon?” a muscled brute of a girl said, her voice louder then needed as she clapped the angel on the back. 

“Yeah, he says Mr. D is over there, that mustang that just pulled in,” he said.

“Ooo, nice. Well come on, you want that nurse job here don’t you? I don’t trust anyone else to fix up my victims,” the girl chuckled.

The angel rolled his eyes. “I’m coming Clarisse. See you around,” he said with a smile and - gods - a smile. 

I flopped my limp hand in a poor attempt at a wave as the pair turned and left. My gaze trailed after them and maybe clung to the angel’s ass, which swung a little too temptingly.

My phone buzzed, drawing my attention away from the boy. 

~ where r u??? ~ Jaybird

Crap. I scrambled all my stuff together and slung my bag over my shoulder before racing over to Chiron’s tent. He was explaining a few of our activities to a little girl and her mother and I didn’t want to intrude, no matter how late it made me. 

Finally he was done.

‘Chiron, I leave now. Meet Jason for lunch.’

“Ah, yes you told me about that yesterday. You’re meeting Will, correct?” I nodded. “That’s good, just remember to actually eat something okay? Have fun.” Chiron said with an encouraging smile.

I took off towards the town. I was going to be ssoo late.

\---

‘SORRY I LATE. THERE WAS… KID WHO NEEDED HELP FIND M-R-D.’ I signed, plopping into the booth across from Jason. 

Jason glared daggers at me and opened his mouth - only to be cut off by Piper. “Hi Nico! Are you excited to meet Will? I think you two will really hit it off.”

“He’s just lucky Will is late too or-”

“Geez, no need to start threatening me, I’m only a few minutes later then Nico so it doesn’t matter,” a heavenly voice said, sliding into the booth next to me. 

I looked over and it was the angel from earlier. I scrambled so I wasn’t touching any part of that divine body. I turned to Jason and started furiously signing at him, image be damned. ‘WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME W-I-L-L WAS THIS HOT MUSIC ANGEL?”

“Music Angel? So you did get my shirt reference. Have you heard their new album?” Will asked with another killer grin.

I gaped at him. ‘YOU KNOW SIGN LANGUAGE?’ Oh gods I was dead.

“I’m a little rusty but yeah. I learned it so I could talk to a deaf guy at my old archery range but my family moved this year. I haven’t practiced in a while and it’s a language. If you don’t use it you lose it.” Will explained.

‘YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST SIGNED?’

Will did the universal ‘so-so’ gesture. “I caught my name and Music Angel, but that’s about it. I mean, anyone could tell that you felt very… strongly about what ever you were saying but that’s about it. Like I said I’m rusty, and I don’t have a clear view of your hands from beside you.”

‘RIGHT.’ I signed, immensely relieved. 

“So, who’s hungry?” Piper asked, with a predatory smile. She was just loving this too much. 

“Starving, Clarisse is on a diet and I haven’t had anything but boiled chicken for three days,” Will said, still smiling.

“Clarisse boards with you right? I think Percy told me a little bit about her.” Jason said.

Will nodded. “Yeah, I’ve known Clarisse for years. Fixing up her victims even longer, though I didn’t know it at the time,” Will chuckled, the sound making me warm.

“Are you two dating?” Piper asked. 

“Oh no, we’re not each others type. I might be athletic but I can’t keep up with Clarisse and that’s all she really wants. And Clarisse is too… well stable. I tend to go after fixer-uppers.” Will said.

Jason and Piper shared a grin. “And what does that usually entail?” Piper asked.

“Well, in the past it has ranged from a deformed burn patient, to a minor murderer.” Will confessed.

I stared at the angel, terrified. 

“Well, that’s uh, not what I was expecting?” Jason said.

Piper, however, looked enthralled. “Oh do tell, how many people did he kill?”

Will laughed, tossing his arm over the back of the booth and behind me. Mentally I was screaming, physically I was just super tense but I could easily brush that aside as a reaction to Will’s dating life. How did we even get on such a subject?

“Only one person, and I didn’t know it when I started dating him. It came out when I…”

Oh I could already tell. This was going to be a looooong lunch. I only hope I got back to camp before sign ups closed for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was trying for a badass vibe with Will. how do you think that turned out?


	3. Chapter 3

“And neither of us thought it was a good idea to keep seeing each other since he was in prison so we parted on neutral terms.” Will finished.

“Wow,” Jason said. 

“I just can’t believe you escaped from his basement,” Piper said, sipping the last of her strawberry milkshake.

“I thank my brother for that. Who knows what would’ve happened if he hadn’t dragged me along to his parkour classes?” Will said, eating another fry.

I was enthralled with how nonchalant Will was. Yet he was vivid when he spoke, though he didn’t really use his hands. It was just… his body and the air he had about him. His easy smile probably helped with that. Not to mention how calm he was when talking about his ex who just so happened to be a murderer and how he had escaped his basement. Like… what the hades? How???

“As fascinating as this is,” Jason said, “did you get the job?”

“Oh yeah!” Will exclaimed, jerking up from his slumped position. 

I tried to ignore the sparks that went through my body as his foot brushed against my knee and some of my thigh because Will had been resting his ankle on his knee.

“Yeah, I wanted to thank you for telling me about that! Honestly its so hard to find good health jobs for the summer. And Mr. D doesn’t care if I’m not in the infirmary 24/7 so that’s nice. I’ll probably stay there the whole time but its good to know I can get a snack or something without getting in trouble.” Will said.

“Congratulations, I’m just glad we had something suited to your… preferences,” Jason said, smirking at me. “You know, the TYPE of work you like to DO.”

Will tilted his head but nodded, “Mmhhmm.”

Piper grinned at me too. “So Will, when do you start?”

Will’s fingers brushed the back of my shirt as he reached for his water. “Mr. D wants me to come down a two days before the campers to get set up and familiarize myself with the camp.”

“Oh that’s fun. You’ll be there with the counselors then. And Nico of course,” Piper said.

“Nico’s a counselor?” Will asked, looking over at me as he sipped his water.

‘NO NO C-H-I-R-O-N MY GAURDIAN.’ I signed. ‘I don’t do well with kids.’ 

Will frowned, putting his drink down. “Kids?” I nodded and Will lit up, making me melt. “That can’t be true! I know at least 10 kids who would be infatuated with you, and those are just the kids in this town. There’s way more if I included the ones in my last town.”

I blushed. Kids always scared me. I didn’t like how… questioning they were. I never knew what to answer! What if my answer didn’t go along the lines of what their parents thought and I got in trouble for trying to teach a kid something they weren’t supposed to learn?! And babies were even worse. What if I broke one? Or the minute I held the baby it started crying because it hated me? No, not for me.

“That’s it, its decided.” Will said, clapping me on the back. Again I ignored the sparks. “You are going to meet at least three kids who I know will adore you.”

I froze, panic-stricken. Will wanted me to meet kids with him? Kids he knew?

Piper laughed waaay too loud. “Geez Will, you should at least ask him out before you go spouting off about kids.”

Will laughed along with them while I busied myself eating the last of my final chicken strip.

Suddenly there was a blood curling scream that made the whole diner jump. Of course Will just smiled and pulled out his phone. He answered and the sound thankfully stopped.

“Hey Grover… I’m out with Jason still… yeah Piper’s here…” Will flushed a little and glanced at me. “Yeah, Nico is here too… I’m not telling you that!… I’ll text you later… yeah, bye man.” Will hung up.

“Grover Underwood right?” Piper asked.

Will sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous golden lock. “Yup, he’s a good friend. Just called to see if I had finished up with you guys. I kinda told him…” Will glanced at me again before coughing and looking away. “I told him I’d check in on him since Percy is out with Annabeth tonight and Tyson is helping Ella out with her bookstore so Grover is home alone.”

‘COOL.’ I said.

Will smiled at me. “Yeah, he’s the only one who watches ‘Shadow hunters’ with me. Percy has had.. Enough of fantasy. And its too mushy for Clarisse. Tyson doesn’t quiet get everything so he doesn’t enjoy the show as much.”

I gaped at him. ‘I LOVE “S-H-A-D-O-W H-U-N-T-E-R-S”!’ 

Will grinned. “No way! Favorite character,” he demanded.

‘A-L-E-C.’ I finger-spelled immediately.

“Magnus for me. Please tell me you ship them.”

I gave him the ‘duh’ look. ‘WOULDN’T BE A PROUD GAY IF I DIDN’T.’

Will smirked, eying me. “So you are gay.”

I flushed but nodded. 

“He’s also a single gay,” Jason blurted.

I glared at him but Will just laughed. “Same here, I’ve been a bit busy for anything serious.” Will eyed me again. “A make out session here and there.”

Okay, this is just too much. ‘I HAVE TO GO. CHIRON TOLD ME I NEEDED TO HELP WITH PAPER WORK.’ I lied.

“Oh yeah, just let me…” Will said, sliding out of the booth.

I slid after him. ‘Bye. See you soon. Take care.’

“Oh wait, Nico,” Jason intrupted. “You should give Will your number in case Chiron makes another mistake with the update emails. Can’t have our Will losing his summer job.” Jason winked.

I blushed and tried to sign some excuse but Will was smiling so gorgeously. I slowly signed my number before saying goodbye again and rushing out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do I buy you anything?” Bianca asked.

I shrugged, balancing my phone so I could open the front door. Bianca was currently complaining about me not wearing the choker she got me. Which was a gag gift anyway. 

“So guess what a little birdie told me,” She said with a grin.

I almost dropped the phone. ‘PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN’T.’

“Oh he did baby bro, he did.” Bianca cackled. “So tell me what you thought of Will! Was he interesting? Did you think he was hot? Jason sent pics but do YOU think he’s hot?”

‘I’M GOING TO KILL J-A-S-O-N.” I signed, kicking the door closed behind me to signal my arrival to Chiron.

“Don’t, he too much fun. And who’s supposed to keep you lively while I’m all the way across the country?” Bianca asked, flipping her camera to give me the view out of her gigantic suite. Hollywood California. 

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. ‘AWESOME VIEW. I’M JEALOUS.’ Then I proceeded to flip my own camera and showed Bianca our back lawn, with its dry patches and old birdbath filled with filthy water.

It was the start of summer, what can I say? Chiron is a substitute teacher and has the camp. It’s not like I use the back lawn anyway. 

We both flipped back the cameras and smiled. ‘DON’T YOU HAVE THAT PARTY TONIGHT?’ I asked, plopping onto the couch.

“Oh dam, you’re right.” She said, looking down at her pajamas. “You don’t mind if I call you back after right?”

I rolled my eyes. ‘IF I DID I WOULDN’T HAVE REMINDED YOU.’

Bianca laughed. “True. Don’t stay up too late waiting for me.” She looked off screen to what I assume is a clock. “Actually it might be best if you napped while you waited.”

‘OK, I LOVE YOU, HAVE FUN.” I signed. 

Bianca blew me a kiss. “Love you too, little bro. But don’t think you’re not telling me all about your new boyfriend.”

I blushed and tried to protest but Bianca ended the call, laughing. 

I spun on the stool and tossed my phone onto the couch. Oh gods. Why did Jason have to tell Bianca? This meant he’s probably told Hazel. Having a conversation without talking about Will just became impossible. 

Why did Jason tell everyone? I just met Will. 

I groaned. No use dwelling on it. I glanced at the clock. Only 7:48. But Chiron did want me to head out early with him. One episode of Miraculous and then I’ll sleep.

…

I watched all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so......... i wrote this. its short and crappy. i'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

I rolled out of bed when I smelled Chiron cooking breakfast. Smelled likes bacon. Mmm, and eggs.

I didn’t bother grabbing pants. It was probably still early. As much as I despise it I always seem to wake up early, no matter how late I stay up. I knocked on my door to alert Chiron that I was up and then I opened my door.

But it wasn’t Chiron in the kitchen. Jason looked away from his conversation with Will and smiled. “Good morning princess,” Jason signed.

I felt my face burn and then I slammed my door. Why were they here? Why was WILL here? “Nice underwear Neeks. I didn’t know you had any color other than black in your wardrobe.” Jason teased through the door.

Scrambling for jeans, I kicked my desk chair in reply. I shimmied into my dark jeans and grabbed a plain black hoodie. I wanted to be covered after being so exposed. Will had seen just how pale I am.

Glancing at my clock I saw that it was ten. I cringed and unplugged my green headphones from my laptop. I slid them on and plugged them into my phone, cranking up the music until I was sure that Jason and Will would hear it.

Finally ready, I yanked open my door and stomped over to the island. Although my face was burning.

“Oh come on, it’s not the first time I’ve seen you in underwear,” Jason teased. Will made a noise but I didn’t look up. It would just be more embarrassing. “Aren’t you going to ask why we’re here?”

‘NO.’ I signed.

“Chiron enlisted us to check and make sure that you don’t stay home all day in the dark. You’re pale enough already, any less sun and you’ll be like the dead. Please tell me you at least get some of that Sunny D,” Jason said, chuckling at himself.

‘OK,’ I signed.

Jason groaned. “You’re no fun when you’re like this. I apologize Will, if I had known he was going to wake up this late - and be so grumpy - I’d have let you stay behind and know the camp better.”

I looked up. ‘CAMP YOU DON’T KNOW?’ 

Will smiled. “Yeah, but it’s cool. I figured I’d have the first few days to familerize myself.”

Jason snorted and I grinned. “Yeah, no. I’m surprised that we haven’t needed you yet.” Jason said.

Will’s georgous blue eyes widened. “Your camp is really that bad?”

“What ever you’re imagining, it’s worse,” Jason said.

‘MUCH WORSE,’ I added.

“I guess I have my work cut out for me. Is your camp well-known?” Will asked.

‘YES, WHY?’ I signed.

He smiled. “Just want to know if this will look better on a collage application than my other offers.”

Jason and Will burst into laughter. I smiled and rolled my eyes, sliding Jason’s breakfast plate over and grabbing up a slice of bacon. I scooped up a mouthful of eggs before Jason snatched the plate back. “Will, get a baggie and a plastic fork,” Jason said.

Will opened on drawer, one!

‘MY KITCHEN HE KNOWS WHY?’ I asked, alarmed. Was Will a stalker? I don’t even think stalkers know exactly where their stalkies keep everything.

Jason gave me a wink but it was Will who answered. “Jason forced me into a very detailed tour of the whole house along with back story. I have to say, I’ve never heard of someone breaking their wrist because they slipped in the shower and the shower rod came down. Impressive I have to say.”

I blushed and swiftly stuffed the bacon into my mouth. Will was still looking at me. How do you chew? Jaw… up, down, up down… okay. I’m good. “But don’t worry, I declined Jason’s offer to tour your room,” Will grinned. I’m not good.

“It’s okay, I’ll just leave that to Nico,” Jason said. He closed the ziplock bag and threw it at me. I caught it but then Jason was pulling me off the stool and heading to the door. 

“All the councilors are arriving today Neeks so you need to be there. Chiron said if you woke up too late then he’ll just let you pick it up tomorrow. Or he’ll do it himself.” Jason said.

Jason couldn’t see my hands but Will was attentively watching them. My chest warmed and my stomach turned. He was so considerate.

“So Will, our camp is very different. Let me tell you why,” Jason said, exiting my house.

\---

“Alright, so our camp - camp Half-Blood - is Greek themed. Or more specifically centered around the Greek gods. Every god and goddess has a cabin and the kids in these cabins are their ‘children’. 

“It’s really cheesy but the first day we have the new comers fill out a sheet about themselves and they’re sorted into the best cabin for them. You know, people who like a lot of the same things.

“Cabins usually eat together and do activities but you can really join any group if you’re interested. Everyone is so nice, especially your ‘siblings’ once you find out your godly parent. It’s basically like getting another family. A home away from home, if you will,” Jason said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

“Okay, that’s actually really awesome. Who’s your godly parent?” Will asked.

“I’m the only son of Zeus but sometimes Thaila visits and I share the cabin. But mostly I have it to myself. Which sucks but I also don’t have to deal with snoring so that’s a plus.” Jason said.

Will pivoted in the backseat to face me. ‘And you?’

‘MY DAD H-A-D-E-S,’ I signed. This always got everyone.

Will stared at me for a minute. “O-okay. Wonder what qualifies you for that cabin.”

I only grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *helpless and confused noises* I have no clue where this is going. Are you guys still enjoying it at least?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really late.

“There you are Nico. I need you to take over for the Hecate cabin today. Maud has a family emergency and can’t come until tomorrow.” Chrion said.

I paled. The Hecate kids were moody tricksters not to be crossed on a good day. Honestly, they gave me a run for my money with their creepy vibes and I was the ‘son’ of Hades. Maud was the only one who seemed capable of keeping that brood under control - hence why she was the head of the cabin.

‘I DON’T THINK THAT GOOD IDEA.’ I signed nervously. I avoided them for a reason. I might be fearsome but they had the numbers.

“Don’t be silly my boy, you’re more than capable. Here’s their schedule, you can’t be late for arts and crafts because the Athena cabin has it right after you and you know how they get.” Chiron shoved the paper into my hands. “Thanks for the help.”

And then he turned around. I gritted my teeth. I hate when people did that. I couldn’t talk to them then - and at times like this, I couldn’t protest. That’s like putting tape over someone’s mouth. It’s just frustrating.

I stomped off, the paper flapping in my fist. I don’t even know if anyone in the Hecate cabin knew sign language. How was I supposed to help them then? Huh?

Fuming, I stalked up to their cabin door and pounded. They better at least answer so I can give them their schedule. It should be easy enough to get them a leader. They probably already had a second in command.

“Yeah?” A black haired girl said, opening the door.

I forced a half-hearted smile and handed her the paper. I waited while she looked it over. “Oh, the schedule. Thanks but we don’t have a counselor. Maud - our cabin head - has a family emergency,” she said, handing it back.

I scowled and grabbed a pen out of my pocket. I scribbled on the back of the paper. ‘no second in command?’ She read it and shook her head, handing it back once again. “No, Maud didn’t really need any help. There’s only five of us, six including her.” She said.

Seriously?! Ugh, I had to do this, didn’t I? I wrote again on the back. ‘do you need a counselor?’

She giggled. “No duh. That’s our whole problem. Like, we need someone riding our butts or else we just kinda loose focus and get into mischief. It’s pathetic really but it’s just who we are. We’re like the cooler Hermes cabin. Our pranks are high class.”

I took the paper back, giving her a confused look. ‘chrion told me to help if needed.’ The black haired girl nodded and smiled. “Yeah, that’d be great. Want me to introduce you to the cabin?” I nodded, folding up the schedule and following her.

“Well I’m Meg, that’s Maybel.” she pointed to a tall ginger girl unpacking.

“Henry.” A brown haired boy just a few inches taller than me that was tapping away on some pieced together computer. Which was weird because phones and computers didn’t really work at camp.

“Connor.” A lanky boy in a black hoodie and longish brown hair was doodling at a desk.

“Tim.” A black haired kid, maybe thirteen looked up from the book he was reading in what I assumed was his bunk.

“And the baby, Angel.” A young blonde girl smiled up from a pink bean bag chair, another pieced together tech in her hand.

Meg smiled at me. “We don’t know a lot of sign language but Henry has this text to talk app from when he got strep throat. Do you think that could work?”

I blinked at her. Was… was she really actually trying to give me a way to talk to them? Then I remembered that tech crapped out here and I scowled. I pulled out my pen and the schedule again. ‘is this a joke?’

I glared at her as she read it. She frowned and looked up at me. “No, we’re just trying to make it so we can communicate. I mean, we don’t know a lot of sign language so its kinda hard.”

“Yeah, we know the alphabet and some easy, essential signs but we don‘t know a lot. And you sign really fast,” Tim said, looking hurt.

“Nico, why would you think it’s a joke?” Angel asked.

I bit my lip and took back the paper. ‘tech is shotty at camp.’

Meg gave me a small smile. “Is that all? You think it’s a joke because you think all tech wigs out at camp? Henry is a tech genius, he’s made a few devices for people around camp that need a contact with the outside. Like Maizy from the Hypnos cabin. Her brother is in a coma and she contacts her family every Thursday to get updates on his condition.”

I stared at Henry in amazement. I actually knew that Maizy’s brother was in a coma. I went with her and two others to the hospital every other weekend to visit loved ones. Of course, we had people join our group every now and then to visit siblings with a broken leg or grandparents with pneumonia but Maizy, Lilith, and Josh were the regulars. Every other weekend they were there.

Sheepishly, I held out my hand for the phone and signed please. It was an easy sign, just a single, circular motion above the chest with your palm.

Evidently they knew what I was trying to convey, because Meg caught a patch-work gadget from Henry and handed it to me with a smile.

-I think it is awesome you do that with your tech- I typed out, the robotic voice scratchy. Other than that, it was a great invention.

Henry beamed and everyone else did too. I could feel their pride rolling off them in waves. -Now we can not be late for THE WALL- I smiled when the voice almost screamed, reading out the capitals. That kid thought of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i hope i portrayed a little bit of Nico's amazingly thoughtful personality. Like, he's such a great character.... and i'm really butchering him T-T  
> I'm sorry. please, i don't know where this is going, i have no plan nor plot.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. Will and Nico are one of my favorite ships. AND THEY'RE CANNON SO BOO-YAH!!! but anyway, let me know what you think.


End file.
